Harry's Secret Fetish Ignited
by Twisted Novelist
Summary: Harry Potter is left broken, when legal steps are taken to move him to another home. the loss of his voice leads him to find other ways to use his power. what will the boy-who-lived do, when he find out he has an unhealthy obsession for a particular type of witch? Mute Harry, Harem, Bashing, Manipulative Dumbles. Needs a Beta!
1. Chapter 0

Harry's Secret Fetish Ignited

Author: Twisted Novelist

 **Disclaimer:** This is a non-profit fan based Parody (known as a Fan Fiction), Please support the official source material, JK Rolling's Harry Potter series (movies and books).

 **Warnings:** There is detailed Abuse in this chapter. It may trigger bad memories for those who have experienced such things.

 **Author Notes:** ah geez, this took longer than I expected. Life decided to deal me a crap hand, and to top it off and I asked for a new one, it dealt me something worse. So, again, sorry it took so long.

 **Chapter 0:** The Paladin, his Shield, and his Shadow.

Privet Drive was a quite little place just on the outskirts of Little Winging. All the house looked the same, every car in every drive way was the same, and even the families looked the same. So it was with this abnormality of the owners of Number 4 of Privet Drive had to hide (or so they thought) in order to stay. A boy, under the cupboard that resided under the stairs of what everyone suspected was the perfect family of Privet Drive.

Now the boy's name was Harry, but for the longest time he had thought it was freak. His guardians (being his Aunt and Uncle) seemed to only call him just that. Harry had lived a hard life, being put to work at a young age, and beaten if he ever refused. At times, his Uncle would come home drunk, due to a problem at work, and decide that it was the "Freak's Fault" and proceed to teach him a lesson, With a belt, or frying pan.

Harry caught on quickly that the things that happened, the things that he would get called a freak for was like magic. He tried to explain it to his Aunt and Uncle but every time he said "it was like magic" he would get a severe beating and told "there was no such thing as magic."

Harry had just turned ten years old, a few days after his cousin's birthday. Harry had seen how his cousin enjoyed his birthday. Envy swelled within the boy and consumed him, even now he felt the emotion eating at him. His birthday had gone unnoticed by everyone, and it made him angry. It was with this emotion he decided to confront his Uncle. Harry would threaten to run away this time if they didn't give him a party.

Harry stood at the dinning room table looking up at the whale of an uncle who just gaped at him.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Vernon spat before putting down his utensils.

"I, I want a birthday party, or, r, or I am going to run away"

Vernon stared at the boy for a moment, then he stood up swiftly and charged the boy. Harry's eyes shot wide and he scrambled to escape but only got as far as the hallway.

"Or you will run away?"

 **Whack**

"RUN AWAY?"

 **Whack**

"You Ungrateful"

 **Whack**

"inconsiderate"

 **Whack**

"Freak!"

 **Whack**.

Vernon's knuckles had started to drip with blood as he reached down and grabbed the boy by the throat. He lifted the boy up who tried to break free and ended up kicking him in the jewels. Vernon bellowed in pain and at first it felt like his grip had loosened on the boy. Harry tried to escape but felt the fat sausages for fingers tighten even harder around his neck. Harry couldn't breathe. He felt something in his neck crunch and then pop. Vernon didn't seem to care and proceeded to open the cupboard and throw the boy in.

"FREAK, know your place!" Vernon spat before slamming the door shut.

Harry laid broken, bruised, and bleeding in the darkness of his room, if you could call it that. It was hard for him to breathe, as he felt like he was choking on something. He lurched forward and started gagging before something tore in his throat and he spit out what was blocking it. He looked at it, unable to see what it is in the darkness. He tried to ask himself what but nothing came out. He tried to call for his uncle or aunt and still, nothing.

Harry realized what he had coughed up was his vocal cord. He cried, his silent tears streaming down his face, he curled into a ball and cried. He began to ask himself questions, Was this a dream? Why me? Could he fix it? If he wished hard enough? Could he fix it? Then all thought stopped as one single thought consumed him.

It's his fault, there fault! They did this to me! And all because of this, this magic! I HATE IT! I don't want to be magical any more! With this thought Harry felt himself burn with hate and anger, no longer feeling pain from his wounds. He felt full of energy and strength. He slammed his hand against the door and watched it fly off it's hinges and bang against the wall. He crawled out of the cupboard and felt himself expand and grow. He watched as his Uncle entered the hallway from the dinning room only to gasp at Harry.

He wouldn't let his uncle get away and grabbed the fat man by the throat and slam him against the wall. He heard his Aunt scream in fright and even saw his cousin scamper up the stairs behind him. He didn't care, no he was going to get revenge for everything they had done, and he was going to start with his uncle. As he was about to start his vicious attack, the front door seemed to be knocked off it's hinges and slam into his side.

Half an hour before.

A man covered from head to toe in full plated armor seemed to sit and chat with a blond haired man also wearing full plate but no helmet.

"you seem board, maybe we should go find a dragon for you to wrestle with."

"I'm not feeling it. Besides, it would be to easy to fight a dragon Henry."  
"oh, well excuse me while I whip us up a dark lord for the great Sir Willownall to fight!"

Sir Willownall's face expressed no emotion to Henry's joke.

"you can be a hard man to deal with you know that" Henry seemed to slump back.

"Look, Armstrong, I-" an alarm seemed to cut off what ever Willownall was going to say.

Henry jumped up and rushed to a map that covered a wall.

"what is it?" Willownall asked.

"Looks like an obscurus, in Little Winging." Henry boomed as he grabbed a sword and tossed it to Willownall.

"Remind me to thank the Scamander's for updating the map!" William said catching the weapon before storming out a door. Henry grabbed a large slab of metal that looked like a door before fallowing.

Just outside Number 4 Privet Drive

A loud pop could be heard as Sir Armstrong and Sir Willownall Apparated in the drive way. They waited a bit looking around for the creature.

"it's a bit quiet for-" a scream was heard from inside before Henry could finish.

He rushed the door and slammed his large body, metal shield first into the door. The door broke off it's hinges and flew inside the home. Sir Willownall fallowed inside only to stop dead at the sight before him.

There it was, an obscurus, an amorphous entity with the appearance of a black, fluid-like cloud,like a violent torrent of darkness. However, it was strange, he could make out the figure of a boy.

"Now we have a challenge, bring it on ya beast" Henry demanded of the creature as he drew a large sword in one hand.

"Wait Henry! I think this one can be saved" Sir Willownall stated thrusting out his hand to stop his companion.

He walked forward as the creature turned on him, he pulled out a pendent before muttering to himself. The creature seemed to rear back before lunging at him.

"Protect me my goddess, Iomedae, for this boy does not know what he is doing." William seemed to pray as he walked forward.

The creature bounced off some kind of force that engulfed him. He took this time to take a knee before continuing his prayer.

"Blessed be you Iomedae, Lady of Valor, Blessed is your will that I uphold. Now I ask, as your faithful, bless this boy, that his rage be sated and his soul calmed."

as Sir Willownall finished his prayer, the creature seemed to faultier, and stumble, before it began reverting back into a ten year old child.

"thank you, Iomedae" Henry seemed to mutter.

As the chaos seem to die down, Sir Willownall scooped up the boy. Henry looked around noticing man and picked him up.

"ah, good sir, I was hoping you co-"

"GET OFF ME, FREAKS!" the man protested.

"excuse me?" Henry stood still out of shock.

"you heard me, now get out of my house."

"if this is about damage then we can-"

"I SAID GET OUT!"

Henry began moving to the door when he heard a familiar female voice.

"it was your fault"

Sir Willownall's eyes shot wide.

"Nina, no, there muggles you cant-" but it was too late.

Almost at an instant, the large man had an arrow lodged in his head. A small woman, roughly three ft seemed to rise from Henry's shadow.

"May Pharasma judge you!"

Back at headquarters.

"You can't just kill them!" Willownall berated Nina.

"He had it coming, look what he did to the boy" she protested.

"that's no excuse to go half cocked and kill a muggle" Henry chimed in.

"your lucky I could heal the man, though, he might have some trouble with his memories" Willownall stated.

There was silence for a while.

"I am sorry, I just, I didn't like seeing a child turned into a monster." Nina said slumping onto a couch.

"none of us do, Nina." Henry said slumping against a wall.

"now we have to decide, what to do with the boy." Willownall said, placing said boy on a love seat.

"we could-"

"We are not raising the boy Nina" Willownall interrupted.

"but William" she pouted at him.

"No butts, we are a guild of hardened warriors, not parents"

"technically I am the warrior, your a paladin, and she is a ranger." Herny chimed in.

"your not helping" William stated.

Henry stood up and walked over to the fire place.

"you want help? Let's report in to Madam Bones, she might have a suggestion."

Amelia Bones' office.

As Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia found herself chained to her desk at the most ungodly hours of the night. She had just finished compiling a case against one Lucius Malfoy only to have the minister close the case. Her nerves where wearing thin at all the political BS that seemed to go on. It was just then that her floo seemed to come alive as a large metal head seemed to appear.

"how are you Madam Bones" Henry's voice asked.

"how do the muggles say it? Loaded question." she replied pulling out a bottle of fire whiskey.

"sorry to hear but, we have a situation"

she sighted "I figured that was the case, well, come on threw."

a moment later, Herny, Nina, and William carrying Harry, came threw the fireplace.

"tonight, we responded to a thirty three nineteen"

"monster in a muggle neighborhood, give me the short version"

placing the young harry in a chair William faced Amelia.

"this boy was an Obscuris, we where able to revert the boy but Nina put an arrow threw the muggle responsible for the agitation."

Nina seemed to shrink behind Henry at the mention of her. Amelia glared at her.

"is the muggle still alive?"

"yes, though he will have some issues with his memory."

Amelia groaned and shot back a shot of fire whiskey. She poured herself another shot as she eyed the boy. She couldn't help but feel that he was familiar. She was about to shoot back another shot when she froze.

"Harry Potter"

Harry seemed to wake up slowly. He felt like he had been cuddling with his mother. He blinked and found himself in a chair in a round office. There was a woman with short graying blond hair staring at him. He looked around to see a large man in a suit of armor, a woman who might have been shorter than him, and a man who seemed to be glowing with light.

"Mister Potter, are you awake?" the woman behind the desk seemed to ask. He tried to speak but nothing came out. She seemed to notice this as she scribbled something down and folded it into a paper airplane before throwing it. A moment latter, a woman seemed to come in with a hand bag.

"is this the boy?" the woman asked. Amelia nodded. "all right, Mister Potter, I am going to need you to hold still while I examine you." he nodded.

She seemed to run her a stick she was holding up and down his body before it produced a light that held words on it. "Merlin's word, this is just, awful."

"what is it Madam Greengrass." Amelia asked with frustration.

"well, you are correct that the boy can't speak, but. But I am afraid I can't fix it. The boy is missing his entire vocal cord and I am afraid there isn't a way to grow it back."

"what can we do for him then?"

"well, nothing." Amelia glared at the woman, seeming to not like that answer.

"what I mean is, we have to wait and see if magic can find a way. As witches and wizards, we are more durable than the average muggle, and at a young age, magic will find ways of expressing itself. But I am afraid that's not the worst of it Madam Bones."  
"for Merlin's sake, what is it?"

"his body, it shows signs of abuse, neglect, and mistreatment. We can correct it, however, it is going to take years of treatment to fix."

Madam bones turned to the man that had been glowing. "and where did you find this boy?"

The conversation had gone on for what felt like hours. Madam bones tossing around the idea of possible families that the boy could stay with. It was at this time Madam Greengrass chimed in with her opinion.

"I could watch over the boy."

Madam bones turned to woman. She stared at her, analyzing the pros and cons of the action.

"I am a healer, and a mother, and my husband is a global business man. We could even teach the boy to use Sign Language."  
"sign what?" Madam bones looked puzzled.

"it's a language involving movement" she started to move her hands and body as she spoke "to talk with others."

Madam bones looked at Madam Greengrass and then to Sir Willownall. The man looked at Madam Greengrass and closed his eyes for a brief second before turning back to Madam Bones and nodding.

"you check out, see me in the morning for the final paperwork."

"that's it? A random look form this guy?"

"first, Yes. Second, this guy is a Knight of Ozem, a group of Paladins. They are sworn to do a goddess' will, and his goddess grants him power because of this. The man just behind him is actually a Dullahan that is bound to the paladin as a bodyguard. The small woman who keeps jumping around is a Ranger, or scout, who is honor bound to repay a debt to the paladin. So yes, I trust his judgment."

Henry seemed to cough a bit before Madam bones tossed him a bag of gold.

"I do believe our job is done here" Henry said dropping the coin ouch into his armor.

It was William's turn to cough. Henry seemed to sigh before he opened his chest piece up and allowed William to reach in and grab the pouch. William then opened it and pulled out some coins that he handed back to Henry before handing the pouch back to Madam bones.

"we did do some damage and as the contract with Wizarding and Muggle Britain states, we as the Order do here by take the reduced payment to pay for any damages that may have been caused."

"what damage?" Henry protested.

Nina chimed in "front door." then dipped into a shadow.

William walked to the fire place, grabbing some powder and tossing it into the fire place. He turned and bid the woman a good night before leaving. Henry bid them a good night and fallowed William. Madam bones turned to Madam Greengrass before smiling. Madam Greengrass looked down at the boy and then up at madam Bones.

"so, you want me to take him home for the night?"

"actually, I know you are on call right now, if he could just sleep in one of the open bunks in the Medical Wing till morning."

Greengrass Manor, The Next Morning

Johnathan Greengrass was a fair man, or at least he liked to think he was. This thought came to mind because of the bill he was staring at on his desk. The piece of parchment was being brought to his attention stating a demand by his muggle employees wanting to be paid more for there work. He thought hard about what he could do to increase the payment for his employees without undermining the revenue of the company.

At was in this train of thought that he was interrupted by his eldest daughter, Daphnee, who was ten year old now. She had brought him a cup of coffee. Most people in Britan preferred tea but he was odd in his taste. As he sipped his new cup of coffee his daughter looked at the paper he was pondering over. It was not uncommon for her to watch him work, and learn some of the trade. He believed she was getting quite good with the business work.

"say, what do you think I should do, Daphne?"

"well, Father, I think if they want more money that badly, maybe an increase in wages but a cut to hours would suffice?"

"what a brilliant idea, but wouldn't that leave them in the same place as they are now?"  
she scrunched up her face before saying "It is not our problem they do not know how to save there earnings."

Before he could respond, his fire place light up and his dear wife seemed to come threw. He always thought she looked stunning even with worry on her face. That's when he registered the worry and stood up quickly.

"What is wrong?"

"I might have volunteered our house to host and educate an orphaned boy."

He stared at her frozen. She shrugged, before rattling on.

"I am sorry love, but I know how you have always wanted a male heir and, and, he was there, and he can't speak, and he was adorable, and around Daphnee's age, and-"

He kissed her, a long and deep kiss. She had a habit of getting into nervous word rants and as far as he knew, this was the fastest way to get her calm down. Even after twelve years of marriage, they still had chemistry for one another. He broke the kiss to see a happy and blissful face on her.

"Daphnee, if you could please leave while your mother and I, discuss things."

his daughter didn't show any signs of argument as she made her way to the front door.

"when is she coming over?"

The fire place light up again and Madam Bones walked threw with a boy shortly behind her. The woman looked at the two and raised an eyebrow.

"I hope I am not catching you at a bad time."

"none sense, the head of the DMLE Is always welcome here. I do believe my wife said something about adopting a child?"

"Actually Lord Greengrass, you would be playing host to said child."

"Oh, and who is this young man?" he bent over a little to offer his hand to the boy.

"he can't speak, but this is Lord Harry James Potter."

John froze, did she just say Harry Potter? As in boy-who-lived Harry Potter? James Potter's son and heir to the most ancient, and noble house of Potter?

"A pleasure, Lord Potter. It will be an honor to play host to you. If there is anything I or my family can do to make your stay more welcoming, do not hesitate to bring it to our attention."

"I am hoping my trust in your family is not misplaced Lord Greengrass. I am aware that there are those out there that wish to do harm to the boy."

"Greengrass manor was one of the seven strongholds from first great war. I would pity the witch or wizard who thought they could harm someone here."

"good, last thing we need to cover is the documents. These papers will cover any legal authority needed as well as grant you payment that shall be used to help raise the boy."

he gestured them over to his desk where he brought out some ink and a quill. Madam Bones pointed at several lines where he signed, a task that was repeated several times. She stated what each document allowed and made copies with her wand to take back with her.

"well now, it would seem business is concluded. I would like to start on getting Lo- Harry, so lessons right away." he thought by using the boy's first name it would lead to the boy feeling he was among friends, if not family.

A.N.: Well, that's the start of it. I would promise there is no more abuse but I don't know if I am going to do flash backs on Harry's time with the Dursley brood. I wanted to also let you know that yes, I am pulling stuff from the pathfinder universe but no, this is not a cross over. I am simply adding some characters to let the plot go the way I want. This is probably the last time you will see William Willownall and his marry crew.

How do they phrase it? Hit like and subscribe if you want to say up to date on this story.


	2. Chapter 1

Harry's Secret Fetish Ignited

Author: Twisted Novelist

 **Disclaimer:** This is a non-profit fan based Parody (known as a Fan Fiction), Please support the official source material, JK Rolling's Harry Potter series (movies and books).

 **Warnings:** Bashing, Dumbledore, Weasley, Draco, take your pick, I do not judge... Much!

 **Author Notes:** I am sorry it took this long to update, I had, Roommate Issues, and had to find a new place to live. I can now say I am safely hidden away somewhere in LA California, and it is hotter than hell outside. More reason to write this I guess.

Thank you for those who have given me a revue, I appreciate the comments as they give me reasons to continue writing, though there is a pool outside... I, Must, Resist!

 **Chapter 1:** The girl, under the sink!

Platform 9 ¾ was bustling with action. Witches and Wizards where scrambling to get there kids on the train before it left without them. Even with the long history of Hogwarts, a student had never been left behind before so there worry was...

Harry had arrived early with the Greengrass family so they might not have to deal with people. The Greengrass family had a reputation for being early. He had found an apartment with Daphne where the two of them could relax and read there books. He would have performed a locking charm on the door but it was a bit advance for first years to perform, so he just turned the lock that was on the door.

It didn't feel that long after he had locked it that Daphne's friend Tracy had knocked on the compartment. They had known it was her because of the pattern of the knock. Tracey walked in and embraced Daphne in a hug before turning to him and waving. It wasn't the typical introduction for pure bloods but he didn't mind. It was just how Tracey was and Harry liked her energetic nature as it seemed to balance out Daphne's persona of an Ice Queen.

The train started moving when there door slid open to reveal a Draco Malfoy. Harry was acquainted with the boy and would rather not deal with him. He was even praying that he would get a different house than the boy. Draco had just reminded him too much of his cousin, a thought he would rather avoid.

Harry moved his hands and Daphne nodded in understanding.

"I am sorry Draco, but Lord Potter was in the middle of concentrating when you came in. doesn't wish to be rude but was wondering if you might move on and he will get back with you when he is done."

Daphne had mastered the art of the secretary or so her father would keep teasing. Harry was grateful when the boy apologized and then closed the door. Tracey had gotten up and locked the door.

"nice thinking you two, who was it who though to use that lie?" Tracey questioned after sitting back down.

"you know you can still learn to sign if you are interested in knowing what Harry says." Daphne responded before picking up a book.

"Daph, no offense, but I have to learn magic. I don't have time to learn another language on top of it."

Harry moved his hands before picking up his own book. Daphne's emotionless mask broke as she smirked before reading her book.

"what... what?" Tracey questioned her friends.

Harry moved his hands quickly. Daphne translated "nothing."

the trio seemed to sit in silence for a few moments before there door opened. Standing in the door way was a small red haired boy.

"do you have any room in here? All the other compartment's are full" he asked.

Harry scrunched his brow and began a furious discussion with Daphne who signed back. Daphne sighed and then gestured to the red head to come in. the boy seemed happy and walked in, however this lead to him being caught off guard as Harry slammed his fist into the boy's gut.

"you might want to hand over the thing that allowed you to unlock our compartment, Weasley" Daphne said in a cold tone.

"I don't know what you are-" but the boy was cut off by another fist slamming into his side.

This caused the red head to drop to his knees as a large stone tumbled to the floor. Harry picked it up before the red head could. Examining it, he found that the stone was well warded with several enchantments as well as carved by some runes.

"what is this?" Daphne said in a mocking tone. "A rune carved stone."

"please, you, you don't understand!" the red head was trying to say.

"what don't we understand Weasley, spill" Tracey chimed in.

"It, it belongs to Dumbledore. He, he wanted me to befriend Harry."

He felt rage start to boil at the name of the man responsible for his living conditions. Harry was told about how the Wizarding world was lied to by Dumbledore. The the old man had promised everyone that he was in the best of care.

He turned to Daphne and signed a few quick symbols before walking back to his seat. He pulled out parchment and a quill before scribbling something down.

"it would seem the fates are kind today, Weasley. Lord Potter has wished you be let go" Daphne said. Ron moved to get up and was about to turn to sit down when she continued. "you are to leave this compartment, without this stone. You are to tell the headmaster you failed, and that such an attempt only angered him. To top it off you will deliver a message to the old man."

as Daphne finished, Harry put the parchment into an envelope and handed it over to the Weasley Said boy was looking rather deflated as he took the letter and left the compartment. Harry got up and locked the door.

"I don't mean to judge but, wasn't that a bit rude?" Tracey asked.

Harry signed and Daphne translated "if you look at the runes here, there are tracking charms to find Harry. As well as compulsion charms so that the red head would find it easy to make friends with him."

"Merlin's Balls, and the headmaster set this up?"

"it would appear so."

The train ride was quite mostly as the girls seemed to tease about boys, not caring Harry was there. Several times, someone had tugged on the door but moved on when they found it was locked. When the announcement of them almost being there blared, Harry stepped outside as the girls changed into there robes. He walked down the hall and found a compartment with a familiar boy inside.

Harry waved at a short brown haired boy that he knew as Neville.

"Greetings Harry, looking for a place to change?" the boy asked. Harry nodded "feel free to use my cabin, I had already changed."

Harry had noticed the boy missing his tie, and decided to tell the boy by adjusting an invisible tie of his own, Neville seemed to catch on. After Harry had changed, he offered a hand to Neville to fallow, but the boy seemed to shy and gestured for Harry to go without him.

As the train pulled into the Hogsmead station, a loud booming voice could be heard. It called for the first years to come here. Harry and his group walked over to find a giant of a man looming over other first years with a lantern in his hands. The man lead them down a path to a lake with several row boats on it's shore.

The large man stated four to a boat, so Harry made a grab for Neville as he walked past. Having the boy with them would stop any annoying red or blond haired boys from trying to get closer to them. Said boys however did seem to eye him like he was a prize winning stake. He didn't know how he felt about being leered at.

The ride over the lake was magical, the moonlight seemed to gleam off the lake and illuminate parts of the castle. This had the effect of making it look like the castle was glowing and many of the muggleborns seem to gasp at this. He could hear some the other student's ask if it was magic.

The boats made it safely across the lake and the large man lead the group up the stairs to a pair of large double doors where he told them to wait. At this point several students started conversations with each other. Some of them spreading word that there was a troll they would have to fight.

Harry knew better and was amused that such things where even believed He had seen the worry on a brown haired muggleborn's face. He nudged Daphne and signed something to her. Daphne huffed before turning to the muggle born.

"my friend would like to let you know that fighting a troll is rubbish. The sorting is much simpler than that."

"oh, I didn't know I looked so worried. I am Hermione by the way, Hermione Granger. And you are?"

"I am Daphne Greengrass, this energetic brunet to my left is Tracey Davis, and to my right is Lord Harry Potter."

it was as she said it that he winced, as the entire group of first years fell silent. It was at this moment that a woman with a heavy Scottish accent had opened the doors and beckoned for all of them to fallow her. The entire group was quite as they walked down the long hall with four rows of tables and another row that sat on a raised platform. Before the raised platform was a hat on a stool. Before Harry could register anything else, the seems split and the hat started to sign.

 _"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

There was a round of applause as the hat finished. He was not amused however and thought that this couldn't be even more silly. After the cheering was done, the woman who lead them here pulled out a scroll and started rattling off names. One by one, the first years would walk forward and sit down on the stool. The woman would put the hat on there head and after a short bit, it would proclaim one of the four houses.

The sorting had gone mostly as Harry predicted. Tracey, and Daphne, and Draco, had been sorted into Slytherin. Neville had been sorted into Gryffindor. He was rather torn at this, as he wanted to help the boy but he didn't want Daphne to think he had abandoned her. He knew there was a rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor.

"Harry Potter?" the woman called, breaking him out of his thoughts.

He walked forward with a stride of confidence. As the woman set the hat down on his head, he heard a voice.

"Interesting, very Interesting. So many different outcomes, all promising."

Harry was a bit anoid and thought to him self, what is going on?

"oh, sorry. It isn't very often that I get the chance to peer into so many dimensions at the same time. Let me be clear, I am looking into your head, and like a focus, looking into other dimensions to determan the best course and outcome. This is rather difficult as it would seem some one, or some people, have seemed to make an unlimited number of universes with you as the center, thus making this... difficult."

you could just sort me with my friends, he thought to the hat.

"ruin all my fun, put the fun in camps, you fun NAZI... ok, poor taste."  
"SLYTHERIN!" the had seemed to bellow.

He got up, thinking the hat rather rude, possibly racist, and move to sit between Daphne and Tracey. The hall was silent for a moment before the woman started calling names again.

 **.Slytherin Common Room.**

The Slytherin common room was a long, low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling, from which round, greenish lamps were hanging on chains. A fire was crackling under an elaborately carved mantelpiece ahead of them, and several Slytherins were silhouetted around it in carved chairs. The few windows in the room seemed to give view of creatures swimming in the great lake.

Harry had walked in to find out that the common room was a gathering point for all of Slytherin, and that there where smaller, less elegant common rooms depending on year for study. Past that there where bedrooms but they where not sorted by gender apparently. It was taught among pure bloods that one does not defile a pure blood, and if word had gotten back to any of there parents about such a thing in these rooms, well, castration would be haven.

During his musing, Snape had walked into the first year common room where he addressed the students.

"You have been sorted into the noble, and ancient house of Salazar Slytherin. I expect you to uphold the dignity and responsibility that comes with such a thing." the man said with a tone that could only be described as high class.

"before we continue, I want to lay down some rules. As you are now one of my Snakes, I require you to fallow these simple instructions" he seemed to bellow his cape. "First, all arguments, disagreements, or actions that would make us look divided are to be confined to the Slytherin common room. The entire castle is our enemy and I will not have my snakes be divided. Second, you will need a leader, this person will be responsible for your year. He will act as your contact to me and you will not go behind his, or her, back to talk to me."  
The other students seem to murmur and discuss among themselves before Draco decided to step forward.

"I proudly claim the title of leader!" he said pompously.

"no, we should have someone famous" one of the other first years chimed in.

"yea, like, Harry. I nominate Harry Potter" another said.

Before he could protest, he felt a light shove from behind him that force him to stumble forward. He realized he was now standing next to Draco who seemed lived with him. He turned to Daphne and beckoned her forward as he began to sign to her.

"Lord Potter would like me to tell everyone that, even though he is flattered for the nomination, he would like to concede to Draco, Heir of the house Malfoy." Daphne translated as Harry bowed.

"Then it is settled, Draco, get your year settled in, you will be up early tomorrow. I expect each year to move together threw out the halls of Hogwarts, or at least in large groups." Snape stated before leaving the common room.

"All right you lot" Draco said staring at the rest of the first years. "Get to bed."

as everyone moved to the dorms, Draco grabbed Harry by the arm.

"Not you, I need to talk with you." Daphne seemed to notice this and put an arm on Tracey and stayed behind.

"Harry, I need to talk with you about the balance of power here in the dorms. I want it seen that you are my subordinate. Now I know what you are thinking, and in a way, yes this is a huge power play on my part but I want you to know that this does not come without benefits to you. I believe you don't want the spot light on you and by becoming subservient to me, it will shift all that attention as well."

Harry turned to Daphne and signed. At first she glared at the boy who after a puase signed some more. She huffed before turning to Draco.

"Harry would like to accept your offer under one condition, you distance yourself from your father."

"Is that all, well I can asure-"  
"No Draco, he means you renounce your father. Cut all ties with the man, become your own leader and not let your father boss you around."

Draco seemed stunned at this, He believed his father the most powerful man in Britain. He would be loosing so much if he didn't have his father's influence. " I don't think the trade off is worth it," he mumbled.

Harry started signing and Daphne translated. "but isn't it, Draco? The fame and power of the boy who lived, ancient and noble house of potter, heir to the noble house of black, and ancient house of Slytherin?"  
"you, Heir black, wait, Slytherin? When, how?"

"when Harry first came to live with my family, my father thought it prudent to do a line check on the boy, so that he could claim last heir status when he turns fourteen. Needless to say, we found out quite a few things about the boy who lived, that a certain headmaster would have liked buried."

Draco looked at them for a moment. He seem to ponder what all this could do for him. "I propose a counter proposal, I will Denounce my father on Harry Potter's fourteenth birthday. Leading up to this, I would like you to help me transfer my father's seat of power to me."

Draco held out his hand "Deal?" Harry looked at his hand, a look of pondering now on his face. He looked to Daphne and nodded before taking Draco's hand.

"Harry Potter Accepts those terms."

There first class happened to be charms with the Hufflepuffs. Harry thought this was an odd choice but house diversity was strange for him to begin with. Flitwick had instructed them on the levitation spell and asked for them to pair up, Harry was stuck with Draco. The blond boy wanted to cement there relationship in front of everyone.

They where taking turns trying to make the feather float much like everyone else, however, unlike everyone, Harry never uttered the incantation. Most of the kids had noticed but none of them make any comment. During Flitwick's rounds however, he noticed the lack of verbal casting that young Potter was trying to do.

"I am afraid you are to young to be doing non verbal casting young-" Flitwick fell silent as the feather seemed to float up.

Harry was moving his wand and lightly flicking it. The classroom stopped and stared at the display of power. Flitwick seemed over joyed before saying "Ten points to Slytherin! Well done Harry, well done."

\- -Time skip- -

It was the darkest day for one Harry James Potter. This day which was a celebration for most, had been a day of great sorrow for him. It was during this time that Harry had asked his friends to be a buffer against everyone, he didn't want to be sitting here but the feast was mandatory. All Hallows Eve was a day when the veil between the living and the dead was thinnest, thus they threw a party to show the dead they where happy and all was well. Harry was only reminded of the loss all those years ago.

It was during this required feast that one Professor Quirrell had burst into the hall with fear on his face. He had half stumbled his way down the rows of tables screaming, "Troll, In The Dungeon. Troll." he repeated until he made it to the end of the long tables before collapsing.

All in all, Harry was quite impressed that the stuttering, stumbling, walking stigma had made it that far. There was a silence before the students started to panic. It was Dumbledore who bellowed for the student's to calm down.

The headmaster had called for order by using a spell to enhance his voice. He gave orders to have students escorted back to the dorms, and if they where to run into a troll, to come back to the great hall. Harry was walking with Daphne, Tracey, and Draco when he remembered the incident from earlier. Tugging on Daphne's sleeve he started signing.

"It's not our problem." "I would expect you to come to my rescue!" "ugh, fine, let's go!"

Draco turned to them, and nodded. Harry knew that was Draco's way of saying he will cover for them. Tracey seemed to tag along as Harry and Daphne made there way to the bathroom where Miss Granger was crying her eyes out. A rotten Gryffindor had upset her so she had locked herself in a bathroom, or so Bulstrode had overheard. Harry was not the kind of person to leave anyone on there own.

As they rounded the corner for the bathroom they noticed the lingering large shadow that seemed to disappear into the bathroom with a scream of fear echo shortly after. Harry darted to the bathroom before anyone could do anything. Daphne and Tracey fallowed him in to see the mess of the bathroom. The stalls where all but gone, shattered to look more like a pile of wood scraps. Several sinks where smashed as Granger was huddled under one of them. Daphne was about to walk over when Harry's hand moved to block her stomach to stop her. She turned to him and see him pointing his wand at the large troll that had now noticed them.

"you distract the Troll, Tracey and I will get the girl." Harry nodded in response.

Harry let out several spells as he made wide then small movements with his wand, Daphne noticed that it was nothing powerful. Harry was just keeping it distracted and she knew that his casting cost more magic than most, he wouldn't be able to keep this up for long. She moved quickly to Granger only to hear a loud thud behind her. She didn't turn around as she Noticed Tracey spin on her heels. Instead she reached for the girl under the sink.

She pulled the girl close and turned to see what she could only explain as horror. Harry was limp against a wall. Blood had left a smear down the wall leading to Harry's body. Tracey was battling the troll but it stood in between them and the door way. Daphne was at a loss for what to do, and Tracey was starting to look tired. It was at this moment that Draco stuck his head into the bathroom, he looked around and then stared at Daphne.

"toss her!"

Daphne froze for a second before turning to Granger and saying "Sorry."

Granger didn't even get time to complain as Daphne cast a light weight spell on her and threw her past the troll who had just finished swinging his club down. Granger screamed as she flew threw the air and into Draco, the two collapsing to the floor. The troll turned to look at the thing flying threw the air only to be hit in the eye by Tracey with a stinging hex.

The troll stomped on the ground in rage causing Tracey and Daphne to fall on there butts. The troll however took this advantage to slam his large club onto Tracey, who tried to dodge but only managed to get her torso out of the way, her left leg however got crushed. Daphne was in shock and the screams of her friend didn't seem to snap her out of it.

" _Daphne!"_

She snapped back to reality but the question remained in her head, what was that?

" _DAPHNE! Petrificus Totalus."_

there it was again, was it, in her head? It didn't matter, she had her answer for the problem in front of her. She would have to pour a lot of magic into it.

"Pertificus Totalus!" she shouted while flicking and swishing her wand.

It had worked, the Troll stiffened like a board and fell backwards. She was surprised that had worked and was about to stand up when everything went white.


	3. Chapter 2

Harry's Secret Fetish Ignited

Author: Twisted Novelist

 **Disclaimer:** This is a non-profit fan based Parody (known as a Fan Fiction), Please support the official source material, JK Rolling's Harry Potter series (movies and books).

 **Warnings:**?

 **Author Notes:** Hi... so, my life is chaos, I am traveling around the lower ( south west) part of the U.S. I am a contractor and got contracted for a large job. I know I left you guys on a cliff hanger and I should be shot for not writing sooner. This one is short so you guys don't have to wait any longer!

Chapter 2: Good ways to End a year!

Harry woke up in the hospital wing, the last thing he remembered was getting back handed by the troll after he froze, he thought he had hit Daphne in the back with a spell. She didn't seem to notice so he had been wrong about that. Harry tried to sit up, however the pain in his chest caused him to lay back down.

"now now Mister Potter, you have sustained severe damage. You will lay there and take your medicine, and that goes for the rest of you as well!"

Harry had noticed an old woman in very ancient healer robes. He glanced around and saw his friends scattered in different beds. Draco being the only one not in a bed, however he seemed to have pulled up a seat next to Granger. He wondered how Draco's dad would react to his son dating a Muggle born, thoughts for latter.

Harry had noticed Tracey's leg was up in a sling, and Daphne looked like she was about to pass away. Harry caught Draco's eyes and pointed to Daphne. He picked up his wand and wrote magical exhaustion out in the air. Harry sighed, she was the closest thing he had to family and he would refuse to lose that. Harry then pointed to the others one as Draco wrote out new things, Tracey had a broken leg, and Hermione had hit her head on the door frame. Draco got tired of writing and just got up to tell Harry what happened.

"after telling the prefect to alert Professor Snape, I arrived at the bathroom to have Daphne toss the Mud- Muggle born at me. I heard Tracey scream and looked up to see her leg under the troll's club. Daphne had frozen, I tried screaming out to her but she didn't move. All of a sudden she shot up, pointed her wand at it and cast a binding hex at it and it stiffened and fell over, Then she passed out."

Harry looked at him with amazement then pointed to Draco and then to Granger then back to Draco. He didn't seem to get it at first, but his cheeks went crimson.

"oh, no, my father wouldn't, I don't know her that well, she probably hates pure bloods."

is was paining Harry that his friend here didn't know how to sign, _communication is a pain._ Daphne's eyes shot open as she groaned. "who's there?"

Draco walked over to her bed "it's just us Daphne, though I suspect our professor will be here shortly."

"no, I mean- never mind. It's not important" _was it all a dream?_

Harry had heard it in his head. _Was what a dream?_

"Merlin's Gray Ghost" Daphne said shoot up out of bed.

The medical witch rushed out and placed a hand on her shoulder and ran her wand up and down Daphne's body. The old witch seemed to be doing her job, however Daphne seemed to have this puzzled look on her face. _Who, who are you?_

 _I am Harry Potter, who are you?_ Daphne seemed to gasp and that upset the woman who was running diagnostics. _Harry,it's me, Daphne._

It was Harry's turn to sharply take a breath. The woman turned slowly to the boy and stared. Harry signed to Daphne "Lord Potter would like you to run a specific diagnostic spell on me, Madam Pomfrey."

"and what spell would that be dear?"

"Magical bonds detection spell, please?"

The woman stopped for a second before running her wand and muttering up and down Daphne. The woman stopped suddenly and dropped her wand as she gasped. "By the goddess, it can't be-" the woman marched off, leaving her wand on the floor. The rore of a fire could be heard from her office. Not long after she returned with the headmaster.

"which two is it Poppy?" the woman said nothing as she just pointed between Daphne and Harry.

 _Well this isn't going to end well!_

 _No kidding, your father is going to kill me._

-Time Jump-

 **Slytherin First Year Common Room, just after Christmas break**

Harry sat in the big chair that was facing the fire. His friends where close by as they discussed there idea.

"Let me line this up, Professor Quarell, stuttering idiot and all around pain, is an act so he can get something from the third floor corridor" Draco asked.

"yes, Harry has a few ideas as to what that might be, but the motive for why has escaped him." Daphne said.

"so can you like, poke around in his head?"  
"Tracey, that's extremely rude, and no."

"can we stay on topic here?" Draco ran his hand threw his hair "So we know why the troll was let in, but we don't know what is down there and why they want it."

"there is a way we can find out!"

"we aren't fallowing him down there Tracey"

 _No, but I think she might be on to something Daphne._

 _Like what, getting us all expelled, or worse killed?_

Harry just looked at Daphne with an impassive glare before he got up and walked to his room. He had been given a gift last Christmas, two gifts actually but the one he was interested in was the invisibility cloak. He would have to take a look as to what was being hidden on the third floor.

Turns out, the third floor was host to a three headed dog. Harry now thought he knew why Professor Snape had a limp that night on Halloween, probably trying to stop Professor stutter. Harry would have to wait for the man to make another go for the stone before he would be able to do anything.

It wasn't long before Harry had heard that the head master had left the castle on official business. Harry hadn't waited around and grabbed his invisibility cloak. He was in time to see Professor Quirrell unlock the door on the third floor. Harry fallowed the man in and watched him put the Cerberus to sleep with a conjured Harp.

Moving to the trap door, Harry watched the man jump down and fall on to some vines, watching him calm down and be consumed by the vines, Harry jumped down and didn't struggle. He fell threw in time to see the man walk threw a door. Harry checked that he still had his invisibility cloak and moved threw the door fallowing the man.

He watched as the man battled with keys for a door. He thought he was about to be detected when they came to a chess set but the fool of a man just assumed it was detecting someone else. This was the first time Harry had notice the man talking to himself, but strange enough, he replied to himself in a different tone, without moving his mouth... something was off about this.

The man played threw the game of chess and went on to fight a troll, swiftly killing it. The next room seemed to have stumped the man as he took his time figuring out which potion was the right one. Once the man had made it threw the fire, harry lifted it and took a swig and fallowed.

The last room seemed to be a round spacious room with a single mirror in it. The man walked up to it and began an aggravating conversation with himself on how to get the stone. Harry then decided that he would give it a look without bumping into the man. Harry saw himself, under the cloak, reach into his own pocket and pull out a large red stone. He then put it back in his pocket and winked, at which point Harry felt something slip into his pocket.

Realizing he had what the man was looking for, decided to leave the way he came. He took the potion that allowed him to walk out of the room of fire with him. To add insurance that the man wasn't getting out, he banished the Harp before leaving the room with the Cerberus. Harry walked back to the dungeons with a smug smile on his face.

Smack*

"The Hells Where You Thinking?"

the soft imprint of a hand burned on Harry's cheek. He thought, actually he didn't really think about this part. _I got the stone, now Quirrell can't-_

"I Don't Give A Merlin's Rinkly Balls About Stutter Mc Stutter." Daphne took a deep breath seemed to calm down. "you could have died Harry."

he noticed her visually shake a bit, and it finally hit him, she cared deeply for him. He noticed that she had probably thought of life without him and how hard it might be. _I promise, from now on, all recless actions will be run by you first._

Daphne shook her head, "your not some knight in shining armor. You don't need to save everyone."

 _yea but they look so cool! I wouldn't mind saving a damsel in distress every now and then._

Daphne slapped his arm, this being more playful then the one that hit him earlyer. "Prat."

 _Princess._

 **(_-_-_)**

Again, sorry this took so long. I will try and update sooner but I make no promisses

Signed

Twisted Novelist


	4. Chapter 3

Harry's Secret Fetish Ignited

Author: Twisted Novelist

 **Disclaimer:** This is a non-profit fan based Parody (known as a Fan Fiction), Please support the official source material, JK Rolling's Harry Potter series (movies and books).

 **Warnings:** Changes have been made!

Chapter 3: More Than You Thought, Less Than I Want!

Daphne waited on the other side of the door that lead to her father's office. Harry had been called in right as they got home from school. She paced back and forth waiting for Harry or her Father to walk threw the door. She knew her father, and what he was going to do to the boy. She thought about using there link to listen in however, Harry wanted this conversation to remain private. What seemed like hours passed before Harry left the office and just stared at her.

"what happened?"

" _well, how do you feel about the title Lady Greengrass, Potter?"_

-Malfoy Mannor-

Draco had seen his father acting strange, like, talking to himself in his office strange. Every now and then, he would see his father passing with some kind of book while he muttered names. He wondered if his father would actually fallow threw with his plan. After a few days, Draco lost track of the book his father was muttering to. He wondered if he could use this as ammo to dislodge his father as head of house?

\- Time Skip-

-Hogwarts Express-

Harry waited at the train station for his friends to arrive. Daphne had gone ahead to secure a compartment for them. Tracey had just entered the train when Hermione came threw the muggle entrance to platform 9 ¾.

"Harry! How was your summer?"

Harry shrugged.

"well, my summer was exciting, I was able to go to Egypt. They had a wizard's Bizarre there and-"

Harry looked at her with wide eyes.

"I, um, sorry Harry. I will tell you about it on train, everyone is going to want to know this."

Before harry could protest, Hermione hugged him and then left to enter the train.

Harry straitened his clothes not noticing Draco approaching him.

"Potter." he said with a cocky tone, putting on a strong front in front of everyone. In a quite tone he leaned in a bit "we need to have a long, private talk, Harry."

-on the train-

"And you are positive he handed it off to a student?" Hermione asked from the right of Draco.

"Yes, but I am more concerned with what it does. The way my father was muttering I can only assume it was a dark artifact or something." Draco responded.

"well, we where planning on removing your father sooner or latter, looks like sooner now" Tracey chimed in from Daphne's left.

Harry was sitting on Daphne's right and just staring at them as the conversation progressed. Neville Didn't seem to say anything as he sat on Draco's left.

"so this year we have a potential, deadly artifact that, may or may not cause harm." Daphne seemed to put on a cold demeanor.

"and my father was not forth coming about who has said artifact" Draco chimed in.

" _I really am fate's punching bag aren't I?"_ Harry's thought leaking threw the bond.

Daphne just leaned his way and squeezed his hand. This drew the attention of everyone in the compartment. No one seemed to want to ask the obvious question on all there faces.

"So, are you two dating now?" Tracey finally caved.

Daphne and Harry sighted " My father, apparently thought it was brilliant that I am now betrothed to Harry."

Hermione seemed to do a double take "I'm sorry, but WHAT?"

Draco seemed to chime in "In some of the older families, it is customary to create contracts with other families to preserve bloodlines. This does lead to everyone being related in some way or another."

"that's" Hermione looked like she was trying to swallow a frog "oh gods, why would anyone uphold such a barbaric tradition"

Nevilie seemed to chime in this time "So they can take advantage of it. It's not uncommon to see families sell off there daughters for favors or political power."

"Longbottom is right, my father was looking to get a contract for me and one of the Greengrass girls, though now that I have met them..." Draco trailed off staring at Daphne with a bit of disgust on his face.

"oh shove off you wanker!" Daphne replied.

-Time Skip-

Harry was stitting in the Slytherin common room lissening to his friends go over there plans for the year as he tried to wrap his mind around his life. He wondered if he was ever going to live a normal life, well, a normal magical life. No, he decided. Life was never going to be normal and if he would ever be given the choice of being normal? Then he would walk the other direction because normal was over rated.

"Still no clue as to who has it?" Daphne's voice brought him back into the present.

"It's like it just vanished, are you sher your father handed it off at all? Maybe he burned it!" Tracey huffed.

"No, he's up to something." Draco slummed back in thought.

-Time Skip-

 _Kill, Maim, Bite, Kill!_ Harry heard it after the dreadful detention. It sounded weird and wondered if he was hearing voices. _They must die, die, Kill, Bite, Maim, Kill, Die._ Harry fallowed the voices threw the hall and around the corner only to stop dead.

On the walls where written in blood, " _The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir... beware_ " hanging next to the message was Norris.

Harry new right then and there that he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Students seemed to come out of every witch way and gather around him.

-Time Skip-

"Can you belive that rubbish?" Hermione's voice almost reasurring. "Harry is Slytherin's heir? What a load."

"well, he seemed to talk to that snake during our dual" Draco chimed in.

"because it was going to bite someone, he was telling it to back off" Daphne pointed out.

"I still don't get how you can understand parseltongue" Tracey questioned eyeing Daphne.

"it has something to do with our link" Daphne defended her self, _"Right?"_ she thought threw the bond.

" _yea, it allows us to share knowledge too"_ Harry added.

"And Harry points out it allows us to share knowledge, Like how I know what Hermione and Harry are working on in the bathrooms."

"What are you making potions for anyway?" Draco said turning to Hermione.

"If we can get an ear in every dorm then we might be able to figure out who is acting strange. That will give us a clue as to who might have the diary" Hermione replied.

"You think the diary is behind this event?" Tracey asked.

-Time Skip-

There was a scream from around the corner at the end of the hall. Harry grabbed ahold of Daphne's hand as they ran to where the scream came from. Draco and Tracey fallowed close behind. Rounding the corner Harry froze stiff at the sight before him.

A short distance away was Hermione Granger with a mirror in her hand, she was predefined. Harry gripped Daphne's hand hard. Draco and Tracey rounded the corner to the same sight and Draco berried his head in Tracey's shoulder quietly sobbing.

Harry slowly walked up to Hermione, Daphne letting go of his hand as he walked. Harry noticed something else in her hand and moved to take it. He un-crumpled what looked to be a book page about a magical creature, a basilisk. At the bottom of the page was two words, sewers, deconstruct.

Back in the Slytherin common room

"you think this will work?" Draco asked.

"Well, in theory, yea. If you deconstruct but never reconstruct then what ever was deconstructed would just simply vanish." Tracey replied.

"It's risky to use alchemy like this, one wrong move and we could be making something worse." Daphne chimed in.

"all right, then lets get this over with" Draco said with a huff.

"still one problem, we don't know where the entrance is" Tracey slouched.

"actually..." Daphne seemed to get there attention with this comment "it turns out that Harry had stumbled across it while he and Hermione, where brewing potions."

-a short time latter-

"- and there are no repercussions of doing this?" Draco protested as he dragged chalk across the stone floor of the chamber.

"well, minimal risk" Daphne replied.

Draco raised up looking at her with wide eyes. Tracey almost messed up her pattern of chalk as she stifled a laugh. Harry rolled his eyes as he placed the last candle around the circle.

" let me explain, if everything goes according to our plan, the basilisk will slither into the circle, then we will close it off and activate the alchemy causing everything in the circle to dematerialize into it's most basic of matter. With no planned reconstruction or finish task of the alchemy, the basilisk will remain deconstructed."

"Right" Tracey said slowly "and when has anything gone according-" before she could finish the sound of sliding stone stopped all of them cold.

Hissing could be heard along with the sound of scales on stone. It seemed to notice the children and made it's way to them. Harry darted into the circle and grabbed Draco, plowing into him and tackling both of them out of the circle. Daphne had made the same move for Tracey but they fell short of outside of the circle. A birds cry could be heard as the snake dashed for the girls, Harry had gotten to his feet and watched in horrid slow motion of what unfolded.

The first thing he noticed was the vials of potions inside the circle. He recognized one as the Polyjuice potion that he and Hermione where brewing, the second a clear liquid, and the third a black liquid with swirling white liquid that didn't seem to mix with the black.

Harry noticed the snake enter and rear back it's head for the attack. As it did that, Forks (the silly phoenix Dumbledore kept) dived past the snake and darted for the two girls. Daphne and Tracey scrambled for any leverage they could use to get out of the circle. Daphne even turned to look in Harry's direction.

Harry lifted his foot to move forward, the snake slammed it's face downward, the bird grabbed Tracey's shoulders, Daphne grabbed the birds leg, the circle pulsed with magic.

Harry brought his foot down, the snake made contact with Daphne's abdomen, Daphne let go of the bird, Forks tumbled out of the circle with Tracey.

Flash of magic, They where gone. No giant killer snake. A tear fell from Harry's face, there was no Daphne...

Headmaster's office

Dumbledore was sitting in his office after a long day of fighting with the school board about possible dangers in the school. Lucius Malfoy was present as a concerned parent, and no doubt responsible for this whole bloody mess.

He pulled out a strange muggle candy bar called, a whatchamacallit. He was even about to open it when a device in his office hissed, then whizzed, then popped before stopping. He felt pain threw his bond with his familiar.

He sat back up, he remembered tasking his familiar with watching the chamber, so his next move was to pop down into the dungeons.

This is where things took a turn for the bizarre for him, and he has done some strange things before. He saw the chamber before him untouched with the exception of the giant round rune marked circle in the center. He ran forward hearing someone cry and noticing a boy just outside the circle. Inside the circle however laid a boy who seemed to be holding, holding, is that a Lamia?

Dumbledore did a double take and noticed the girl looked familiar, but he turned to see another body entangled and out cold with his familiar. What in Merlin's Beard was going on? Harry had gotten himself into some weird shit or someone was lacing his candy with drugs... note to self, talk with Snape about laced candy latter.

"Harry my boy, what on-" before he could finish, the boy grabbed him by the beard.

The boy Grabbed him by the robes and looked at him with tears before passing out.

So, naturally, Dumbledore called for Fawks to transport them out. He then noticed again his familiar out cold and remembered why he was down here, then gathering all four students he apperated them to the medical wing. A feat he was proud to say only he could do. Trying such a thing with more than two people would lead to splinching. The great Dumbledore had found out the trick to doing it with more people, and he wasn't going to share his secrets.

Draco had filled in the Headmaster as to what actually happened down in the chamber. It took a bit but dumbledore put two and four together and came up with sixteen. He had realized the Lamia was Daphne who had apparently been, for lack of a better word Splinched with the basilisk. That meant that the other person was Tracey who had been saved by Fawks. In all reality, the girl and the magical creature was gone, and now she was this Lamia... he had better think up a better phrase than that for them.

It was at this moment he had realized there was a small crowd of red heads gathered around a bed on the other side of the wing. As he approached he counted heads and realized Ginerva Weasley was not among the crowd and could only deduce that she was the one in the bed. As he approached he noticed that Arthur was comforting a very distraught and most likely dangers Molly.

He decided tact over bravado and approached the twins as he leaned in quitly and asked "what happened?"

the twins looked shocked at him and then began the story with there usual headache style of finish each others sentences.

"so Ginny went to defense against the dark arts class,"

"To hand in some notes from students who would be absent"

"for research or something. Before she could leave however"  
"The fool asked her to demonstrate a spell, witch"  
"backfired and turned our sweet"

"but very twisted"

"little sister into"

Finishing together "A Fairy"

Dumbledore paused for a second, mostly to gather his mind "Like, going around dressed in boys clothes and crushing on girls? Cause from experience being Flaming isn't that bad."

"no, though, ew, and yet"

"I know, so many ideas, but"

"just look at the bed sir"

as he peered over the sea of red hair he let out a small "oh my" as he noticed the almost thimble sized body now laying there. So that would be the exploding whiz pop right before the fizzle.

 **Author Notes:** thank you all for your support and reviews. It gives me motivation to continue when I read how people like what I am writing. It looks like a large section I was writing seemed to go missing, and I would like to thank Aqua Lilly for pointing out a large section had gone missing. Yes there was more for this chapter so I went back and had to rewrite that section. I would like to add I did change a part of this chapter because I felt like I was overwhelming my self. Also I caught that Harry spoke when he shouldn't be able to.

I would also like to point out there is some time skipping... ok, a lot of time skipping in this story so I can get to the parts I want to write.


End file.
